Champion of Mustafar
The Champion of Mustafar quest was introduced as one of the two main quest arcs of the Trials of Obi-Wan expansion. It begins simply enough, but eventually leads the player to uncover and thwart a plan to destroy the very planet itself. The series of quests takes place all over the volcanic planet of Mustafar, in ancient Old Republic ruins, and even in the central volcano itself. It contains mass battles, team-puzzles, and lots of exploration. The later missions are virtually impossible to solo with the AI and combat improvements of Publish 29, so a large group is essential. The quest is popular because of the loot that is dropped by the bosses, particularly the YT-2400 and the Jedi Master Cloak. FAQ General Information on the YT-2400 One of the main reasons this quest is so popular is the YT-2400 which HK-47 drops as loot in the last mission. Here is some important information to keep in mind: *The YT-2400 is certified for use in the Master Pilot box for all space-based professions. *Faction does not affect your ability to fly this ship. *The YT-2400 has two player-controlled turrets and it has 2 cockpit seats just like the other POB ships. One is for piloting the vessel, one for droid commands and such. *The YT-2400 deed will drop off of the final boss in this quest. *It is only lootable by ONE player in the group. *You loot the deed the same way you loot credits off a dead NPC. *The final fight, as well as any other dungeons in this quest, are repeatable (so everyone can go through the last fight and get a YT-2400. *The deed is for the ship itself, NOT a schematic for a Shipwright to use to build it. *The deed is NOT TRADEABLE to another player. Lockout Timers for the Dungeons All the timers reset at 10PM PST daily Champion of Mustafar Quest Guide Supplies for the Miners *'Level': 75 *'Rewards': ** 5,000 credits **100005 quest xp Visit Foreman Chivos in the Mustafar Mining Facility (334 -1125). Accept his mission to deliver supplies to a mining camp. Go to the waypoint provided, and resupply the “Field Supply Locker” (-20 -3237). Replace Air Filters *'Level': 75 *'Rewards': ** 5,000 credits ** 100,005 quest xp Upon completion, Foreman Chivos will radio you and ask you to clean out four ventilation ducts around the Mining Facility. These are located at: /wp -7 -1587 /wp -185 -1613 /wp -277 -1647 /wp -502 -1600 Once you have done this, return to Foreman Chivos. Salvage or Die *'Level': 75 *'Rewards': ** 5,000 credits ** 104,021 quest xp ** Miner's Medallion Chivos gives you a new mission to locate four power core rods around the area that the Old Republic ship is being dug up. The first three of the power cores can be found laying on the ground at: /wp 136 259 /wp 146 104 /wp 137 660 The fourth and final power core will be awarded to you once you have found & killed the “Salvage Bandit Chief” (roughly around /wp 147 130 with an approximate 2 minute respawn timer, CL80). Return to Foreman Chivos once again to complete his part in the journey. He sends you along to Milo Mensix. The Downed Ship *'Level': 80 *'Rewards': ** This quest section does not give credits. ** This quest section does not give xp. Visit Milo Mensix in the Mustafar Mining Facility (/wp 301 -1224). Accept his mission to get a working terminal up at the Old Republic ship’s dig. Head out to the ship’s detatched “Bridge” (/wp 261 23). Consult the “Working Terminal” you find there. Head to a “Destroyed Terminal” (/wp 210 286) and search it. Quest changes to trying to find four circuit boards off of Salvage Bandits… so start killing! Once they are dealt with, Return to the “Bridge” and insert the circuit boards. Take your time and read the story - fans of KOTOR should get a real kick out of this (and notice similarities). You receive a waypoint to the next part of the quest. The Transfer of the AI * Level: 80 * Rewards: ** 172030 quest xp ** Badge: Kubuza Bane ** Badge: Old Republic Seeker Part I: Kubaza Beetle Cavern Head to the Kubaza Beetle Cavern (/wp -724 507; Instanced Dungeon). This mission is timed at 20m. Inside the Cave are a few things: Drone Beetles, Worker Beetles, Soldier Beetles, Lairs, and a Droid NPC. * The Droid NPC runs around the cavern setting up “Markers.” * Drone & Worker Beetles run around and destroy the Droid's “Markers.” * Four lairs spawn Worker & Drone Beetles. * Soldier Beetles will spawn and attack you once you start damaging the lairs. You must buy time for the Droid NPC to set up 11 “Markers.” With the beetles destroying the markers, your objective is clear: eliminate the beetles. The four lairs are spawning beetles, so the first thing is to destroy those lairs. Race to the Lairs and destroy them, ignoring all the beetles right now. Next, split up and kill ALL remaining Worker & Drone Beetles. Once they’re all dead, there will be no threat to the “Markers” being setup by the Droid NPC. Then, kill off Soldier Beetles as the Droid NPC does its job. A few members should guard the Droid, while the others keep the beetle population down; they will continue to spawn at random and come at you. Once all 11 “Markers” are up, the Kubaza Beetle Foreman will be summoned, along with several Defender Beetles. The Defender Beetles will do just that: Defend the Foreman. They will also heal him of any damage, so you must take them out first while avoiding the Foreman and healing from his Area Of Effect attacks; he deals roughly 1000 damage per “Stomp” which can quickly take down several in your group. Your dedicated healer should stay back behind the ranged attackers, ready to revive and heal. When they are down, take the Foreman out! Some yellow flagged drones will rush in pair from 3 locations on the Foreman and explode as soon as they contact him. For each exploding drone, the Foreman will heal some of his health. The key here is to deal more damage than it's ability to heal or to aggro the 3 pairs of drones and let them attacking you while you work on the Foreman in order to cut his heal support. This completes the quest. With the Kubaza Beetle Cavern completed, head back to the "Bridge," complete the discussion with the Working Terminal and move on to the Old Research Facility. Part II: Old Research Facility Upon arriving at the Old Research Facility (/wp 2107 3099; Instanced Dungeon), make sure your group is ready and head on in. The Old Research Facility is made up of three levels and has you running around completing a series of tasks to bring it "up and running." Upon entry, you have one hour to complete your work inside the facility. Once inside, head to the "Power Access Terminal" and activate it. Head down to level two and retrieve the "Access Key Card" from the chest. Open the door with the newly received key card to room 2-QC and continue through to inspect the "Journal Screen". Continue on the same level to security room and access the "Security Console". Head down to level three and straight into the newly-unlocked room 3-GS and access the "Ventilation System". Run into the now-open power core, pause a moment to stare and grin - it is quite a sight. Run to the "Air Filtration System". Be particularly careful in this area as CL87 Elites and plenty of creatures are here, and it is VERY easy to become overrun. Activate the filtration system, and head to the next room to grab the "Spare Computer Parts" from the box, it's guarded by a gold elite Boss, the Ancient Tulrus (Lvl 85 boss). With the Spare Parts in hand race on up to the first level again, fighting through the re spawned droids & creatures. Head through level one's power core, take out the Guardian droid and the Ancient Xandank (Boss level), and radial the Main system to first Install the parts then Reboot the system. When this happens, you receive a message to go to "terminal Delta-5" in the second levels power core room. Take your time reading, and once you receive your quest update converse with the terminal again for a little laugh. Travel now to the Droid Factory (/wp 3410 -997). **NOTE** - If you have a droid/pet, send it against the Ancient Tulrus/Xandank. While the Tulrus/Xandank is distracted, you can run in and take the parts, and run out again. it's a lifesaver especially is you are doing this solo like i am. ** BUGS NOTE ** - This area bugs very easily. Of the many times ive run this, ive found the following: 1) IF ANYONE in group has the quest "A history Lesson" the part in Old Republic Factory, this WILL bug. 2) This has been known to bug if anyone in group that doesnt have the quest line attempts to activate the facilty, only have the person who needs credit do the activation. 3) This quest is easily soloed by most anyone around level 90. It is Recommended to run this quest solo if at all possible to help cut down on possible bugs. NONE OF THIS IS CONFIRMED BY SOE, THIS IS JUST HELPFUL EXPERIENCE Wrong Place, Wrong Time *'Alernate Quest Name': Decrepit Droid Factory, Droid Factory 1, DF1 *'Lockout Timer': 6 hours *'Level': 80 *'Rewards': ** 172,030 quest xp **Badge: Droid Factory Stalker Entering the Factory Pulling up to the Droid Factory (/wp 3410 -997; Instanced Dungeon), be mindful of the occasionally spawning CWW Class Eradicator (CL88) that likes to wander around the front doors. There are team-based puzzles in this dungeon, so a group is essential. Radial the Droid Factory door and choose the option Decrepit Droid Factory. 1st Puzzle: Access Controller Once inside get ready for a good load of combat right off the bat. Head to Access panel to open the door, and then take out the 12 Battle Droid (CL83) guarding the bunker. Once the area is secure, station a plater at each of the four terminals in the side rooms. You will need at least 4 group members for 4 terminals. 3 Data Terminals have fragments of a 6 digit code that need to be entered into the Access Controller by the fourth player. These codes are only good for 10 seconds so you need to be fast. Example (not actual code): # player1 hits terminal and gets: xx55xx then a counter # player2 hits terminal and gets 59xxxx then counter # player3 hits their terminal and gets xxxx72 then a counter NOTE: Code will always change, and reset after everytime it is tried or clicked on. 10 seconds from the first player RECEIVING their part of the code the 4th player must enter the whole key of (in this example) 595572 to complete the mission. It is best to call out the sequence in group chat. The terminals do not have to be accessed in any order. If the maneuver fails, you can try it again without any negative impact. Once the sequence is in, the group receives a system message Access Granted and the door next to the Access Controller is now unlocked. 2nd Puzzle: Access Terminal Fight your way through to the Security room and you will find yet another Access terminal, and two Sensor panels. To unlock the door and progress, you must disable the sensors and access the terminal before the Sensor panels reset (around 3 seconds). If you use the Access terminal too early, too late, or just for fun, three CL83 Elite Droid NPCs will spawn in the room, so be careful here. The solution to this is to have one player sitting in front of a Sensor panel, ready to go. Second one accesses BOTH the Sensor panel and Access terminal. Increase your Field of View in the graphics options if you need to, but have the double-tasker keep both items in view and when ready say "Go". If everything's ok, the group receives a system message Access Granted and the next door is now unlocked. Now the next room will have two Super Battle Droid's (Boss level), kill them and go on to the lower level. Colonel OR-5 Next big chamber has 8 Battle Droid's, and their leader in the center of the room, the Colonel OR-5. Take him out as quick as you can then kill all the others. Then go into the side rooms, and click the access terminals to go on. Now the next room will have two more Super Battle Droid's (Boss level), kill them and go on. Factory Guardian The ramp here will have a CWW8 Combat Droid (Boss level), kill it, next room will have 6 Battle Droid's and another CWW8 Combat Droid (Boss level). Go on to the next bridge, take out 2 Super Battle Droid's (Boss level) and a patrolling Blastromech on your way until you reach the last room with a Power Generator and 4 Super Battle Droid's (Boss level) inside. Take them out and have someone switch the Power Generator on. The Factory Guardian (Boss level) will spawn back on the catwalk. Kill him to receive a Badge. The small room near the Factory Guardian spawn location can now be accessed. Enter it and use the Access Terminal to Activate Factory then use the same terminal to Leave Dungeon. Mission Complete! The Trouble with HK-47: Defeat the Droid Army *'Alternate Quest Names': Droid Army, DA, Battle of Koseyet, Koseyet Mining Camp *'Level': 80 *'Reward': **172,030 xp **Badge: Hero of the Battle of Koseyet Travel back to the Old Research Facility (/wp 2107 3099). Once you pull up by the front door, a screen will pop-up to reveal who the TRUE enemy is, and you receive a quest update. Go back to the Mining Facility and report your findings to Milo Mensix (/wp 301 -1224). He will send you to meet with Scout Olon Lono (/wp 3430 -3130), over the Koseyet Bridge. When ready, speak to the NPC to be sent to the Koseyet Mining Camp (Instanced Dungeon) for a large-scale battle. Upon arrival, speak to the Foreman NPC to let him know you are ready, and he will direct you down the hill to another camp. Make use of your time wisely here, for the Droid Army will be attacking fairly quickly. At the foot of the hill is the second camp, with two Mustafarian NPCs allowing the conversation options of "Follow Me" and "Deploy your men here." There are also some Pack of Demolition Charges on the ground you can pick up and use if you wish. The droid army attacks soon, and is made up of (approximately): *100 HK-77 assault droid *30 HK-77 squad leader droids *10 AK-1A "Hammer" droids *10 AK-3 "Reaper" droids *6 GK-5 Sentry droids *6 Elite Guard droids *The Forward Commander Mk. I This is a rather straightforward battle, but bear in mind that the mining camps and generators must be protected. If they are destroyed, the mission is failed. Once all the army is vanquished, the mission updates and the quest is complete. You also receive a nice buff lasting 20 minutes from the death of Forward Commander Mk. I and 1 hour after killing the last remnants of the Droid Army. High Morale Victory is eminent, the day is yours Increase damage dealt by 100.00 points Increase change to dodge by 10.00% Luck modified by 200.00 points The Trouble with HK-47: Shut Down Factory *'Level': 80 *'Reward': **172,030 quest xp **Badge: Destroyer of the Doombringer This mission is a return to the Droid Factory (/wp 3410 -997), with a big difference: this time, it is stocked with operational droid soldiers. and a series of puzzle/boss battles. The mission is timed, so keep moving. Travel to the Droid Factory and use the access terminal and you will receive a data disk in your inventory with several entries, go through them to find the access code (37323). Enter the code using the blast door terminal (smaller one on the left), and it will update your journal to the shut-down of the Droid Factory. Once inside the Droid Factory there will be only two droids on the main level: *HK-58 Aurek *HK-58 Besh You have to kill both HK-58 Aurek & HK-58 Besh within a few seconds (15) of each other and hit the terminal, before they respawn, to gain access to the next part of the Droid Factory. A NEW CHANGE: Should the two get too great of a disparity in health, the system will announce the disparity and then both droids will gain a buff to their damage. If you see the disparity message, figure out immediately which of the two groups is DPS'ing too fast and reduce your DPS output... This will help tremendously! There is also a wandering observer droid, as it passes the rooms of Aurek and Besh, it will turn to look at them, if it sees that they are damaged, it will unleash a massive explosion. This explosion makes everyone take 8K damage from everyone else in the room, so if you are 3 people in the room everyone takes 24K damage. To prevent this, make sure it's view into the 2 rooms are blocked by having a group member stand in the doorway so the droid loses LoS. Blocking the doors with a couple Droidekas seems to work nicely also. Dump them in the doorway and tell them to stay. Once past HK-58 Aurek and HK-58 Besh you must continue into a room with a large machine called the Inhibitor storage unit. You will notice that it is "offline" down in the next room is the Devastator Droid. Devastator Droid is invincible, but you have to aggro it to allow the inhbitor unit to come online again. Keep a group member up in the room with the inhibitor storage unit so that when your group member has aggroed the Devastator Droid they can use the inhibitor and run down whilst the Devastator Droid is still in combat. Be aware that if your group member incaps, die or leaves the room you will lose the rod you need (which never appears as an actual item), and the Devastator Droid will reset. Once you have the rod and are in the room with the Devastator Droid, use the machine at the back of the room. Once that is done the Devastator Droid's shield will falter and you will have approximately 30 seconds before it starts up again. Multiple runs to the storage unit will be needed. Then once Devastator Droid has fallen you move to the next room with The Master Droid Engineer in it. This is perhaps the most dangerous section of the quest. The Master Droid Engineer (CL88 boss) has access to rapid construction bays in this area which produce the following in large and contimuous amounts: *Blastromechs (CL80) *IG-assassination droids (CL80) The Master Droid Engineer must be killed, but his continuous production of droids will jump on your group from 2 different doors. Once the Master Droid Engineer is dead, you'll have to take down Fixer One, then you can move on to through the room where you will fight the Doom Bringer (CL80) and the Hands of Doom (CL80). No AoEs in this room or you'll end up blowing up yourself the radioactives in the center. During the ensuing battle, the reactive nuclear material in the room will also be damageable, and if it is destroyed your entire group will die and you will fail the mission. Once you kill all the Hands of Doom which are only attackable in sequences, the Doom Bringer will activate in the backroom. He's alone and unguarded. When it is destroyed, your mission is complete and you receive your badge. Destroy HK-47 *'Level': 80 (Group) *'Reward': **172,030 quest xp **HK-47 Hologram **Badge: Champion of Mustafar This stage consists of 6 trials, ending in the destruction of HK-47. Go speak with Master Pilot Menddle in the Mensix Mining Facility (/wp 417 -1316). Menddle will take you to the Crater of the Volcano, to fight HK-47 himself, and to end his threat to Mustafar. You will fight five boss's before you get to HK-47, and each of them has unique loot items. Hint: It often happens that you can't see every player in your group once you are in the instance. A simple relog fixes that bug. *'Trial 1: HK-Taskmaster' (CL 85 Boss 555k Health), 8 SK-21 Support Droids (CL 83 Elite 19k Health) Concentrate your fire on the HK-Taskmaster and finish off the SK-21 Support Droids once he is down. Possible Loot: Taskmaster Flechette, Taskmaster Gauss Rifle, Taskmaster Sword and Warmly Glowing Pill Box *'Trial 2: AK-Prime' (CL85 Boss 665k Health), 4 HK-77 Assault Droids (CL 82 Elite 45k Health) Use the same tactic on AK-Prime as with the HK-Taskmaster. AK-Prime uses an area of effect missile volley, a 30m area fire spray, and a 65m cone fire spray. If melee combatants stay close to AK-Prime he will not use the missiles or fire spray so close to himself. Possible Loot: AK-Prime Rifle, AK-Prime Rocket Launcher and Warmly Glowing Scroll *'Trial 3: Forward Commander Mk II' (CL 85 Boss 585k Health), 15 HK-77 Assault Droids (CL 82 Elite 45k Health), 15 Risen Commanders (CL 82 Elite 55k Health) Kill the HK-77 Assault Droids then attack the Forward Commander Mk II. After a while the HK-77 Assault Droids will be ressurected - not all at once - as Risen Commanders. Kill the Forward Commander Mk II first then deal with the Risen Commanders. Possible Loot: Forward Commander Carbine, Forward Commander Knuckler, Revitalization Pack and Warmly Glowing Deed *'Trial 4: CY-M Prototype' (CL 85 Boss 690k Health) When attacked, the CY-M Prototype will summon eight enthralled kubaza beetles to defend him. Ignore them and concentrate on the CY-M Prototype. CY-M has a full complement of Force Powers, such as Force Lightning and Force Choke. Possible Loot: CY-M Carbine, CY-M Ink Rifle, CY-M Sword, Jedi Master Cloak and Warmly Glowing Crystal *'Trial 5: GK Oppressor' (CL 82 Boss 720k Health) A good tactic is too run past the boss to the other side before attacking him. When attacked the Oppressor summons six GK-14 Defenders, and after a few minutes also summons six GK-18 Sentinels for defense. Concentrate on killing the GK Oppressor - once it is down, move away and loose aggro with the summoned defenders. Possible Loot: Oppressor Flame Thrower, Oppressor Pistol, Oppressor Obsidian Polearm and Warmly Glowing Splinters *'Trial 6: HK-47' (CL 83 Boss) HK-47 has all the skills of the all the previous bosses, plus several of his own. This fight takes place in waves. First, you must face ten HK-77 assault droid's and four HK-77 squad leaders, with HK-47 in the rear. Kill the HK-77 assault droids and the HK-77 squad leaders first, and then attack HK-47. HK-47 will summon to his defense: *7 Lava Beetles *6 SK-21 Support droids *6 GK-14 "Defender" droids *6 AK-3 "Reaper" droids The important thing is not to be distracted: attack and kill HK-47 at all costs, because it will continue to summon defenders. Kill HK-47 and then worry about his defenders. Once HK-47 is dead, you recieve your badge (loot the corpse!) and can spend your time clearing out his droid summonations. Random Loot: HK-47 Carbine, HK-47 Disruptor, HK-47 Lance, HK-47 Sword, HK-47 Tulrus Sword, One-Handed Old Republic Lightsaber Schematic and Warmly Glowing Engine Component Guaranteed Loot: Warmly Glowing Reactive Antidote and YT-2400 Ship Deed (NO TRADE) You have 5 minutes after HK's death before you are ejected from the instance. Return to Milo Mensix. He will tell you that you have a message. Go to the Mining Communication Console "in the same room as Milo Mensix ", click on it, and use 1) Listen to Message. At this point you recieve another message from HK-47, and your HK-47 Hologram. HK-47 says, "I must admit that you almost make me wish I still needed a good master...almost. Your little grey brain must be getting confused at this point...I understand that happens a lot with your kind. I didn't survive for four thousand years in the husk of a ship just to be destroyed by a few lucky shots. I must be going now. I have made a list, first I need to visit those Neimodians, then I think I will go after the architects...don't worry you are far down the list. You amuse me. One last thing, I know that you meatbags like keepsakes....I have sent you one. You should start enjoying yourself, it won't take me long to get through my list." Congratulations! You have completed the Champion of Mustafar quest and have become the Champion of Mustafar! Category:Mustafar instances Category:Mustafar quests